


Easter Bunny Usagi

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Easter, Easter Bunny, Gen, Illustrations, greetings card verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my Easter Bunner Usagi greetings card... illustration included!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny Usagi

 

**The Easter Bunny  
** Is Full Of Cheer,  
  
And A Basket Full  
Of Chocolate,  
  
For You, And Those  
You Hold Dear.  
  
Happy Easter!! 

 


End file.
